


Bleeding In

by Alexander_Wesker



Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, FOB and Suitehearts are here contemporarely, Gen, Kind of AU, Lots of headcanons about the Suitehearts here, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), You'll see reading, but not really, i wrote this at 4 am, like you have to squint your eyes to see it, the Donnie/H.Shoe thing is very implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker
Summary: Bleeding or "Bleed" is  the verb used in acting circumstances to define the event in which a character(personality or emotion) seep into the actor or viceversa."[They were just recording, and suddenly it was too much, he couldn’t breathe, the light of the set were too hot, and the yellow suit too tight, he couldn’t breathe, he faintly heard Pete and Andy and Joe call his name] [And then he opened his eyes, and everything was just too bright]"





	Bleeding In

They were just recording, and suddenly it was _too much_ , _he couldn’t breathe_ , the light of the set were _too hot,_ and the yellow suit _too tight_ , _he couldn’t breathe_ , he barely heard Pete and Andy and Joe call his name, someone shouted something too, and there were too many voices around him, but he couldn’t hear them clearly, it was just a vortex of unbearable pressure, scorching heat and lack of oxygen and confused sound mixing together in an indistinguishable mess of words.

And then he opened his eyes, and everything was just _too bright_. The colors over him, the one of the prop, fully functioning, carousel, were too bright, too saturated as if he was looking at them through a magnifying kaleidoscope. It sparkled of color and light and what-else… but at least the lights for the cameras were dimmed and it was not that hot anymore.

“Are you alright?”Pete was there, of course he was – they were working together here, but he seemed actually concerned, which was strange… they had been more at each other throats than friends lately. But maybe, just maybe fainting on set was actually something that would worry him even with what was going on lately.

“I… Yeah… I think” he answered trying to get up or at least sit up, because it was just embarrassing enough that he passed out like this, he wasn’t going to lay down like he was weak or something alike, but he wasn’t as good as he thought in fact that little movement didn’t nothing more than make his head spin.

Pete was immediately at his side, blocking him from falling back again. And why was he so freezing cold? God, it was like he was made of ice… it worried Patrick more that he would admit.

“hey, hey, slow, Doctor. Not so fast or you’re gonna lose balance” he heard him say, and the words didn’t even register completely in his mind before he snapped back:

“Yes, I _noticed_ ”

Then he registered the words Pete said in their entirety. “Wait, wait a second you called me _what_?” he asked, and luckily enough he had already got up and used one of the wooden columns of the carousel to stay up, because Pete would have let him fall down again with how he jumped back surprised. For some reasons, this light made the painted smile on Pete’s face look _sharper_ and _real_.

“I… called you, _Doctor_?” he answered both in shock and with hesitance, another thing that looked and sounded quite strange from Pete. Then he added, with an even weaker tone – and he almost sounded _scared_ (okay what the actual fuck? Why the hell would Pete be scared by… him?): “ _Benzedrine_ , are you sure you are okay?”

Patrick was almost too dumbfounded by what Pete called him, but he heard anyway the chocked gasps that came from behind Pete, where Andy and Joe(still in their costumes much like Pete and himself) were. Andy looked outright _terrified_ by what was going on, Joe scared but… _hopeful_? His hand grasped tightly Andy’s.

“Why are you calling me that?” he asked, his head was starting to hurt, and he probably had hit it against the wooden floorboards of the carousel which was worse and on top of that he was so fucking confused. “It’s… It’s some kind of prank, Pete? Because I’m not in the mood for one of your childish pranks right now”

Pete had looked at him, a confused expression on his face, and much to Patrick’s confusion and uneasiness the grin – _the should-be-painted_ – grin on Pete’s face changed with his expression… which it shouldn’t have because it was… all make up and it shouldn’t have changed… and… “Pete? Who’s Pete?” and then fear appeared to have got through his confusion because he quickly added: “I-I would never pull a prank at you!”

“Of course, he would not, Doctor” added Andy – _but was he really?_ – sweetly, like he was trying to coax him into be… more… _benevolent_?

Why were they that scared of him?

And just as he was trying to understand what was going on he realized that… there weren’t light around them, even if wasn’t possible… it was just the setting sun, and all around them there was the realistic rendition of… the drawn sketches of… Hollywood Hills, all saturated in bright technicolor like as if everything around them was drowned into a psychedelic, psychoactive concoction.

“Oh, my God” Patrick whispered… because all of this… it wasn’t… it wasn’t possible. It wasn’t real, it shouldn’t, just like Pete – … Sandman? – black frown.

Around the carousel the acidic, lime green slimy river flowed bubbling, slow and thick like syrup, emanating a sweet, disgusting smell that just stick to you like plastic wrap and smelled too much of … _death_.

“It’s… It’s alright, Doctor” Joe – H. Shoe Crab – chimed in, still grasping at Andy’s hand. His voiced was low and he was clearly trying to soothe the panic that was surely showing on his face.  
“Yes, it’s alright, Doctor” Andy – Donnie – added, with a little smile that felt like… _hope_.

_But it wasn’t alright… and Patrick hadn’t the slightest idea of what to do and how to go back._

_This wasn’t alright in the slightest._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 AM while tripping on my antidepressant and with more or less two hours of sleep in the last two days so sorry if this is strange or wierdly phrased. 
> 
> Little thing I was thinking of continuing this thing, so to expand a bit my vision of the Suitehearts' AU, would you all like it?


End file.
